Wyoming
Freelancer Agent Wyoming was an agent of the Special Operations program Project Freelancer and then served as a bounty hunter shortly after. He served as the secondary antagonist of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, the main antagonist of the Out of Mind ''mini series and a supporting character turned antagonist in the ''Project Freelancer Saga. He made his debut in Visiting Old Friends, where he was hired by O'Malley and V.I.C. to kill Tucker. However, Tucker manages to outsmart Wyoming and kill him, foiling his plans. Overview .]] Like Tex, Wyoming was trained in the Special Operations program Project Freelancer, in which several participants were paired with an AI and given a code name after one of the American states still in existence at the time. Unknown to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's AI was Gamma. When Wyoming was stabbed by Tucker in Same Old, Same Old, Gary referred to him as "Reggie". York also referred to him as "Reggie" in Out of Mind. Wyoming is a parody of the stereotypical secret agent, as he's British, keeps a confident personality, and has several "secret" weapons with the only major difference being he's an antagonist. Although Wyoming doesn't have as many appearances compared to other characters, he has affected the series in several ways. Role in Plot Project Freelancer In the episode Captive Audience, Wyoming, York, and Maine volunteer to fight in a training exercise against new recruit Agent Texas. During the battle York attempts to coordinate his team's attacks, but Maine and Wyoming instead attack by their own accord, leading to repeated failures. In the ninth round, Wyoming and Maine switch the ammo in their pistols, leaving behind the paralyzing paint and instead using live rounds to fight Tex. Wyoming manages to fire a well-placed shot onto Tex's shoulder, but he is beaten when Tex shoots him full of paralyzing paint and slams his head into a stone pillar, leaving him stuck to it. Maine then punches Wyoming through the pillar in an attempt to attack Tex, sending Wyoming (still paralyzed) flying across the battlefield. Following the match, Wyoming and the other Freelancers debrief on a mission to recover the "Sarcophagus" from a 110 story building filled with UNSC troops loyal to the Insurrection. Wyoming is assigned to Team B, alongside North Dakota and Connecticut, whose objective is to attack a high-ranking official and obtain a passcode to the Sarcophagus. At the start of the mission, North briefs Team B on the mission inside their Pelican. Unfortunately, Team B is attacked by local authorities during the mission and Wyoming becomes injured. Team A, luckily, completes Team B's objective for them and regroups with them in a dropship Pelican, where Wyoming is last seen, still hurt. In Season 10, Wyoming is given the Gamma A.I., a fragment based on deceit. He then attends a class about A.I. theory along with Freelancers South, Carolina, North, York, Washington, and Maine. Afterwards, Wyoming and the unrevealed Agent Florida are later seen spying on the Insurrectionists at the Longshore Shipyards, when C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader arrive, the former having disbanded from Project Freelancer. Wyoming reports his findings to Command and the two sneak inside the enemy bunker, closely in pursuit of C.T and the Leader. The Leader, however, suspects they are being followed and tosses his tomahawk upwards, striking Florida. Wyoming retaliates by firing back with his sniper rifle. Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners then engage Wyoming by firing their machine gun turrets, allowing the Leader and C.T. to escape. As a result, Wyoming is forced to take cover. York, Washington, and Carolina soon regroup with Wyoming and take cover from the oncoming fire. Carolina orders Wyoming to move up, but Wyoming refuses. When Tex suddenly arrives, Carolina follows in pursuit, leaving Wyoming, York, and Washington to fend for themselves. Soon after, Wyoming, Wash and York watch as Florida recovers and fires his assault rifle at a crane, causing it to collapse and its cargo to crush the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. Freelancer Break-In Sometime after the mission, Wyoming and Maine are seen loading up their weapons in a locker room, aboard the Mother of Invention. Carolina storms inside and throws her helmet at the wall in anger. Sigma and Gamma talk with her afterward. Throughout a heated conversation between Carolina, the Director, the Counselor and Texas; Maine, Sigma, Gamma, and Wyoming watch in the viewing room from above. Afterwards, Wyoming watches over Carolina, after her implantation, in the recovery room. When Carolina wakes up, she demands for a match with Tex. As Wyoming, and the other Freelancers, witness the match from above, the Director enters and yells out, "Allison!", upon seeing Tex. A.I.s then begin to mutter "Allison" in response, causing Wyoming and the other Freelancers to remove their helmets in agony. After several days pass, allegations spread claiming that Wyoming had been attacked, supposedly, by Texas with an intent to steal his A.I. and equipment. When Tex infiltrates deeper areas of the Mother of Invention, with York's help, Wyoming searches the locker room for the infiltrators, accompanied by two soldiers. York suddenly appears and takes out the soldiers, and then fights Wyoming. As they battle, York makes fun of Wyoming's "knock knock" jokes by mimicking him, but Wyoming simply replies with "who's there?" several times until York throws a locker at him, defeating him. Alliance With O'Malley Following Tex's break-in, Gamma forcibly removes himself from Wyoming's head and ends up at a Wind Power Facility, while Wyoming ends up in Sidewinder. After being ordered by the Omega A.I. and V.I.C. to kill Tucker, Wyoming searches for the sim trooper, singlehandedly eliminating the entire Sidewinder Red Team in the process. In Episode 43, Wyoming shoots a rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands, thereby preventing Tucker from killing Church before the bomb inside the latter explodes (although according to one of the time-traveling Churches, this act had little consequence, as the present was destroyed either way). In the middle of Season 4, Tex, Tucker, Caboose, Andy, and an Alien discover that Wyoming had survived the bomb's explosion, as he appears in the temple at the Great Freezing Plains, kills the Alien, and destroys his ship. He then flees from the scene, pursued by a furious Tex. In Out Of Mind, Wyoming uses a Warthog to escape from Tex, but she manages to place a homing device on it. However, Wyoming has a conversation with a thus-far unnamed associate in which it is evident that both he and his benefactor are planning something for Tex. Later in the mini-series, York and his A.I. Delta mention Wyoming underwent mental damage after his A.I., Gamma, removed itself from his system, and York mentions that "Reggie" had a penchant for knock-knock jokes, something Gary is notorious for. .]] After O'Malley leaves his base behind to travel to Blood Gulch, Wyoming remains behind to safeguard the base. Tex and York stage an assault, and Wyoming, with two underlings, confronts them. Wyoming kills York but finds himself at the mercy of Tex, who threatens to "pummel Wyoming senseless" and extract information from his gear after he reveals he knows of O'Malley's jump into someone else. After the threat, Wyoming decides to tell her, but Tex decides to use her method anyway. According to Tex, however, Wyoming was teleported away before she could interrogate him. Arrival at Blood Gulch After Tex leaves the base, Agent Washington arrives at the scene to recover Delta from the dead York, when Wyoming attacks him. As Wyoming is about to finish Washington off he is forced to flee due to York's armor exploding. After learning the name of Wyoming's A.I., Gamma, Church deduces that the computer Gary is, in actuality, Gamma, and therefore is the one responsible for teleporting Wyoming to his location. Wyoming has since retrieved Gary from the computer terminal of O'Malley's fortress and reappears in Blood Gulch, taking the Blues hostage with the help of Gary, controlling the tank which used to house Sheila. As part of the same super-soldier program as Tex, Wyoming was granted not only an AI but a special ability. The ability is revealed during Wyoming's attack on the Blues (occupying the Red Base at the time) when he continually loops a particular stretch of time in order to modify events in his favor. Death(s) His use of the time looping is discovered by Tucker, who was aware of the time loop thanks to his sword. Tucker eventually lulled Wyoming into complacency and stabbed him with the sword early in the loop, killing him. However, he and Church quickly discovered that, as with the time loop that Church once experienced, several copies of Wyoming were being created and were congregating under the Red Base. In the resulting chaos, Gary was disabled and, to the surprise of the Blues, the Reds attacked the Wyomings, leaving only one alive. Cornering him, the Blues discover the villain's ultimate plot: to have Tucker's son Junior get infected by Omega in order for him to control the aliens through their religion and win The Great War. As a result, Tex executes the last Wyoming by shooting him in the head with her Battle Rifle. Legacy Although Wyoming met his end in Blood Gulch, Tex made off with one of his copies' helmets, which had been loaded with the Time Distortion Unit. After Tex's ship crashes in Valhalla, the Meta manages to locate it and Wyoming's helmet, adding both Gamma and the Time Distortion Unit to his growing collection of A.I. and Freelancer equipment. Washington, unaware of Wyoming's activities in Blood Gulch, was unaware of this acquisition until Church and Caboose informed him of their past dealings with the former Freelancer. Much later, when Carolina attempted to access the Jungle Temple located on Planet Chorus, its A.I. Custodian presented her with illusions of her former Freelancer allies, with Wyoming appearing among them. Years after his death, it was revealed that he was a drinking buddy of Agent Illinois, as revealed in a photograph. During Chrovos and Genkins' rampage across time he was seen again when Wash recalled his days as a Recovery agent Personality Wyoming is ruthless, deceitful, and greedy. He has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot Tucker in the group - indeed, he seems impressed. During his career at Project Freelancer, Wyoming appeared to have an affinity to disobey regulations, as shown when he shot live ammo at Tex during a training session. In the end, Wyoming is a deceitful character who will do what's best for himself. Relationships Wyoming has developed few relationships with others, due to his minimal appearances. Many characters find him annoying or see him as an enemy. Church Church greatly disliked Wyoming, since Wyoming constantly teased and bullied him in front of Tex. Wyoming found Church as a pathetic soldier and, at one point, intended to have him starve to death on Sidewinder. Church often insulted and mocked Wyoming and his nationality. It was later revealed however that all of Church's memories of Wyoming were based on false memories that never actually happened, though how Wyoming was able to correlate these memories is left unexplained. Tucker After being hired to kill Tucker, Wyoming made it one of his primary goals to kill him. Tucker greatly disliked him because of his personality, he tried to kill him, and his plan to take Junior. When Wyoming arrived at Blood Gulch, he began to wonder why Tucker wasn't affected by his armor enhancement and saw him as a threat. Soon enough he was killed by Tucker, proving the latter was a smarter soldier than him. Tex When he first met Tex in Season 9, Wyoming shot at her using live Magnum rounds during a training session. When he was hired to kill Tucker, Tex would face against him and pursue him to find out of his and Omega's plan. Wyoming seemed to enjoy facing and teasing her, and Tex would seem to reciporcate that feeling of respect by opting to talk to him first and shooting later. After the Reds killed nearly every Wyoming clone, the last revealed their plan and knew that Tex would aid them, but she would first kill the last clone after he explained his mission to her, which she then attempted to follow. York It seemed that the two disliked each other's traits. Wyoming clearly didn't pay attention to York when they were facing Tex in Introductions and when the break-in occurred, York defeated him after insulting his knock knock jokes. York still seemed to want revenge against Wyoming, most likely because he was involved in damaging his left eye, and joined Tex to find Omega due to this. When the two finally encountered, Wyoming killed York and seemingly enjoyed it. Gamma Being the host to Gamma, Wyoming seems to get along with his A.I. However, because of Gamma, Wyoming developed an urge to tell knock knock jokes. When Wyoming was killed by Tucker, Gamma screamed his name in panic. Florida Wyoming is seen with Florida spying on the Insurrection and their former comrade, Connecticut in Oversight. He is shown to have a "hero and sidekick" relationship with Agent Florida, commenting on Florida's toughness when he gets back up from a collapsible tomahawk in his shoulder. Florida seems to be one of the only characters who isn't annoyed by Wyoming, maybe even appreciating his company. It is unknown if he knew about Butch's death. Omega Omega hired Wyoming specifically to kill Tucker and apparently told him a great deal of his plans such as the alien prophecy he planned to abuse. Despite their partnership Wyoming mostly did his own thing and didn't interact with Omega much. V.I.C. While the two aren't seen interacting Vic apparently promised him and O'Malley a lot of money to kill Tucker. Themes Knock Knock Jokes Though he doesn't say them often, Wyoming likes to tell knock knock jokes at random times, a trait his A.I., Gamma, passed onto him after his implantation. According to York, Wyoming has a penchant for "dumb knock knock jokes," though Gamma has been seen to tell far more than Wyoming has on screen. It's later referenced when York defeats him in Party Crasher, when telling him a knock knock joke. Tendency to Apologize Several times throughout the series, Wyoming apologizes after doing something dishonest, even when it's not necessary. He doesn't usually mean it and uses it as an insult, such as when he shot the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands and after he killed the Alien. Even when he's the one being insulted, he still apologizes. Skills and Abilities Combat Being a Freelancer, Wyoming has shown a great amount of skill, displayed numerous times throughout the series. In Introductions, he was the only soldier capable of landing a hit on Tex when he and Maine started using live ammunition during a training match. Throughout the rest of Season 9, he was shown to have been the 3rd highest ranking Freelancer and went up a rank after that training match. However, during Hell's Angel, Wyoming got injured on a mission to intercept the Insurrectionist Lead Scientist, in order to retrieve a key code, and was the only one on his team to have been injured. Following this event, his name was taken off of the leaderboard, but afterwards, he rose back up to fourth place. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Wyoming displayed enough skill to take out the entire Red Team on Sidewinder. He has also shown enough skill with a Sniper rifle to knock a Rocket Launcher out of Tucker's hand without actually injuring him. In You Keep Using That Word, Wyoming accurately shot a moving ship with a Rocket Launcher, killing the Alien inside. During Out of Mind and Recovery One, Wyoming killed York, gained the upper hand against Washington, and would've killed Tex had Delta not intervened. Stealth Wyoming also shows skill in stealth, preferring to skulk in the shadows and prepare an ambush rather than engage his opponents in full-on combat. An example of this was when he didn't attack Washington until the latter's guard was completely down. Kills Wyoming is shown to have killed many characters, such as: the entire Sidewinder Red team, the Alien, and York. Wyoming aims at Phil.png|Phil Crunchbite Season 04.png|The Alien York dead Out of Mind.png|York Inconsistencies *At the end of Out of Mind, Tex knocks Wyoming out to read his communication logs. When she arrives at Blood Gulch in season 5, she says that when Wyoming woke up, she was about to interrogate him, but he somehow teleported away. Yet, in Recovery One, when Wash arrives at the scene where York was killed, there are 4 bodies there, Wyoming's included. Beyond the fact that Wyoming shouldn't be there, he would either be knocked out, or posing as such so Wash would think him dead. Then later in that episode, Wyoming flees from Washington, even when he had the chance to kill Washington, though, as Delta said, this may have been because he had realized York's suit was about to detonate. *In You're the Bomb, Yo, Wyoming is seen using the cloaking armor enhancement, despite his enhancement being Time Distortion. In later stories however, Freelancers are shown to carry multiple armor enhancements at once, rather than only having one specific type. *Due to Church's later identity as the Alpha A.I., all of Church's recollected memories and past interactions with Wyoming could not have genuinely happened. However, Wyoming's reactions imply he was aware of these false memories. Whether this is a soft retcon or he was informed of the false memories is unknown. Behind the Scenes Voice Acting The auditions for Wyoming are described by the cast as "terrible"; with the exception of Gus Sorola, every cast member auditioned for the role doing various accents - for example, Joel Heyman performed a Cockney accent, Burnie Burns an Australian accent - and eventually Matt Hullum's British accent was chosen because everything else was so bad. Gallery Wyoming Season 3.png|Wyoming in Season 3. File:Wyoming Clones Season 05.png|The Wyoming clones File:Yellow_Church_Meets_Wyoming.png|Wyoming Dead File:Wyoming.jpg|Wyoming Artwork List of Top Freelancers.png|Wyoming's name listed as third on the list of top Freelancers Captive Audience.png|Wyoming (left) along with York and Maine squaring off with Agent Texas Wyoming Season 9.png|Wyoming as he appears in Season 9 Wyoming shot in the leg.png|Wyoming gets shot in the leg. Wyoming.png Wyoming aiming at Phil.png Wyoming gets punched to the ground.png Wyoming aiming S1.png Maine and Wyoming load weapons.png Wyoming unmasked 2.png Wyoming does not want to die.png Wash and York meet up with Wyoming.png Wyoming without helmet.png Wyoming shot in the face.png Wyoming statue.png Maine_and_Wyoming_shooting_at_Tex.png Trivia * Wyoming is the sixth character in Red vs. Blue, to have his face revealed on screen. He is shown to have black hair and a thick mustache. *Wyoming is the second, and first male, Freelancer to appear in the series. *It appears that several Project Freelancer soldiers admired Wyoming and had a very high respect for him, as seen in Party Crasher, much to his chagrin. *According to the Season 10 DVD commentary, Wyoming's face was modeled after Matt Hullum, with an added mustache and changed hair. *Wyoming is the only Freelancer to speak in a non-American accent, unlike the other Freelancers featured. *It is suggested in Out of Mind: Part III that Wyoming may have been psychologically affected by his A.I., Gamma. Delta cites Wyoming as an example when referring to the negative effects that spontaneous ejection of A.I. can have on the psyche of a Freelancer agent. *Wyoming's ring-tone is Rule Britannia, a reference to his British origin, as heard in Visiting Old Friends. *Wyoming is the first of four British characters to appear in the series, the others being Jones, the Chairman, and General Donald Doyle. References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists